Jedi Sage Master
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Threats of the Galaxy Affiliations: The Jedi See also: The Presence of a Master Some Jedi Masters are known as scholars even among their peers. These individuals, sometimes called Jedi Sage Masters, are the keepers of knowledge, and they spend much of their time deep in research or contemplation. They seek to test the boundaries of what is possible, while at the same time passing on this knowledge to those around them. If a question or problem comes to light that cannot be answered by members of the Jedi Council, these scholars are consulted. Though they are seldom seen outside the walls of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, Jedi Sage Masters do sometimes venture out in order to conduct field research. This research might involve the excavation of a Sith Temple or the observation of a new Species or life form. Keeping the archives up to date requires a constant influx of information. Jedi scholars and their apprentices, along with non-Jedi experts, are at the forefront of this never ending process. Jedi Sage Masters are often asked to meet with potential Padawan learners in order to judge their Force potential. In this regard, they uphold their duty to help teach new Jedi by discerning which students have the most aptitude with The Force. They often take on Padawans of their own, especially if a candidate is intellectually adept and eager to learn more mundane abilities. Although the Jedi Sage Master detailed in this entry is an expert in galactic lore as well as physical and life sciences, Jedi scholars are a diverse group. The Knowledge Skills in this statistics block can be replaced with any other Knowledge specialty. Given their knowledge of customs and philosophical thought, scholars who specialize in the Social Sciences often excel in a consular role, while those who focus on Tactics might serve as generals among The Jedi. Jedi Sage Master Encounters Even though a Jedi Sage Master is somewhat less combat-oriented than their peers, this does not mean they should be trifled with. Though they are sometimes typified as stodgy old codgers with their noses buried in old Holocrons, Jedi Sage Masters are some of the most powerful members of The Jedi Order. The knowledge that they possess on an individual basis is staggering, and they can call upon the lessons of the past in order to solve the problems of the future. In combat, a Jedi Sage Master concentrates on self-defense and disarming an opponent. Negotiation is an important component of his strategy, and he is not above using The Force in order to facilitate a peaceful resolution to a potentially dangerous situation. Jedi Sage Master Statistics (CL 15) Medium Jedi 7/Jedi Knight 5/Jedi Master 3 [[Destiny Points|'Destiny Points']]:' 1; 'Force Points: 6 Initiative: '''+8; '''Senses: Improved Sense Force (Can Sense Force as a Move Action), Use the Force: +19 Languages: 'Basic, 7 Unassigned Defenses Reflex Defense: 29 (Flat-Footed: 28), Fortitude Defense: 27, Will Defense: 31 Hit Points: 92, Damage Threshold: 27 '''Immune: '''Fear effects Offense '''Speed: '''6 Squares '''Melee: 'Lightsaber +16 (2d8+7) 'Ranged: '''By Weapon +16 'Base Attack Bonus: +15, Grab: '+16 '''Attack Options: 'Improved Disarm, Melee Defense '''Special Actions: Force Focus, Gauge Force Potential, Master Negotiator, Serenity, Skilled Advisor, Visions Force Power Suite (Use the Force +19): ''Farseeing'', ''Force Disarm'', ''Force Stun'' (2), ''Mind Trick'' (2), ''Move Object'', ''Negate Energy'', ''Rebuke'' (2), ''Sever Force'', ''Vital Transfer'' Force Secrets: Improved Sense Force, Improved Telepathy Force Techniques: Distant Power, Multitarget Power Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 10, Dexterity 12, Constitution 8, Intelligence 17, Wisdom 16, Charisma 15 'Talents: Adept Negotiator, [[Force Focus|'Force Focus']], [[Force Perception|'Force Perception']], [[Force Persuasion|'Force Persuasion']], [[Foresight|'Foresight']], [[Gauge Force Potential|'Gauge Force Potential']], [[Master Negotiator|'Master Negotiator']], [[Skilled Advisor|'Skilled Advisor']], [[Visions|'Visions']] 'Feats: 'Force Sensitivity, Force Training (3), Improved Disarm, Linguist, Melee Defense, Skill Focus (Knowledge (Galactic Lore)), Skill Focus (Knowledge (Physical Sciences)), Skill Focus (Use the Force), Weapon Proficiency (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons), 'Skills: 'Endurance +11, Knowledge (Galactic Lore) +20, Knowledge (Life Sciences) +15, Knowledge (Physical Sciences) +15, Perception +19, Persuasion +19, Use the Force +19 (May substitute for Perception and Persuasion checks) '''Possessions: '''Jedi Robes, Lightsaber (Self-Built) Category:Variable